marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Charles Xavier (Earth-83124)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-83124 | BaseOfOperations = Cyberspace | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (Xavier, Lensherr) | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (Xavier); SilverCategory:Silver Hair (Lensherr) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American, German | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Leader | Education = | Origin = Exe | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Bryan Edward Hill; Neil Edwards; Giannis Milonogiannis | First = What If? X-Men Vol 1 1 | Last = | HistoryText = Charles Xavier was a Exe pacifist who contacted mercenaries Domino and Cable to see if they would take on an important mission for him. Xavier wanted them to hack into Cyberspace in order to rescue Erik Lensherr from being used and corrupted by the government's new Hunter robot Nimrod. Domino agreed to do it after Xavier admitted that he was dying as his powers had evolved to the point where he could create a neural interface without plugging into the system but the downfall was that it was attacking his central nervous system. As time went by, Domino made her way into Lensherr's Asteroid M, where she fought against Nimrod long enough to temporarily disable the hunter allowing her to enter Erik's mind. But things got worse as Cable was fighting in the real world against the hunters while carrying both Domino and Lensherr's bodies in the back carrier of the vehicle. Xavier then received a mental cry from Cable to help Domino as her physical form started to experience trauma from being plugged in. Charles telepathically sent his astral form in cyberspace to confront Lensherr after finding out that his former friend was behind the creation of Nimrod and the building of a machine that would change anyone logging into the system to become exes themselves. After a quick exchange of words Charles touched Erik on the forehead causing an energy feedback that destroyed the tower of Asteroid M but also releasing Domino so she could unplug herself from the system. As Domino woke up, she was surrounded by Cable and a revived Lensherr who asked her if she was alright. Neena was about to scold him but Cable stopped her realizing that Xavier killed Lensherr's conscious allowing for him to take over his physical form. Charles told them that he did what he felt was needed to help fight this war and asked the both of them to join others like themselves as members of a unit he had put together called the X-Men. Xavier also went on pretending to be Lensherr so he could keep up the appearance. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Charles Xavier of Earth-616 and those of the Erik Lensherr of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Charles Xavier of Earth-616 and those of the Erik Lensherr of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Telepaths Category:Astral Projection Category:Mind Control Category:Illusionists Category:Possession Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Force Field Category:Stasis Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Virtual Weapon Category:Avatar Form Category:Xavier Family Category:Paralyzed Characters Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Computer Hacking Skills